


Woody

by Team_Bekah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Bekah/pseuds/Team_Bekah
Summary: Thea has got herself into a money situation with gangsters and needs Malcolm's help both financially and physically to get out of this situation. Thea doesn't want Oliver's help because he has a lot om his plate already, so Thea is left to get help from Malcolm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Malcolm and Thea have an okay relationship as of now.
> 
> WARNING: NOT COMPLETE.

-Thea is at verdant sitting at the bar looking at bills and paperwork. when two guys with baggy close walk in.-

“you have our money” says one of the thugs walking towards Thea

Thea startled by the men says, “No, I told woody i would have it in a week.”

“Well woody sent us to collect his money today, sweet cheeks” says the other guy.

“here, this is all i have” said Thea handing the men 6,000 dollars in hundreds

The men snatch the money and say,” you better hope woody thinks this is good enough.”

“ tell woody I will have the rest by next week, I just need a little more time.” said Thea in a pleading manner.

Both men turn around and one of the guys says,” we’ll be back soon, sweet cheeks, don’t you go anywhere.”

Thea annoyed by these men waits for them to leave before grabbing her phone. she scrolls through her contacts and sees ‘dad’. she clicks on it and hits call.

“Hello” answered Malcolm surprised to hear from Thea but not in a rude or upset way.

“Hey, dad, umm, can-can we talk, I-I need your help with something, and it’s kind of important.” said Thea both stuttering and hesitant to ask for help from Malcolm.

Malcolm noticing the fear in thea’s voice said,”Of course, when?”

“um, verdant, in an hour, if that’s okay.” said Thea relieved Malcolm said he would help

“I’ll be there, Thea, it is nice that you trust me enough to ask me for help.” said Malcolm

“I am stuck inbetween a rock and a hard place, dadd, I just really need some help.” said Thea being completely honest

“I appreciate you asking me, i'll be there in an hour.” said Malcolm concerned for thea 

“Okay, Thank you, dad, i’ll see you when you get here.” said Thea genuinely relieved.

“Alright, bye.” said malcolm Hanging up the phone

-Malcolm is sat at his desk having just hung up the phone with Thea when a woman walks in.-

“Mr.Merlyn, here are the surveillance papers on Oliver queen you requested, and you have a meeting in 45 minutes with the head of Kord Industries.” said Malcolm’s assistant

“Thank you, but I’m going to have to postpone the meeting with him for a few hours, something has come up that I can not cancel.” said Malcolm sternly

“Yes, sir, i’ll notify him right away.” said Malcolm’s assistant

“Also, tell Matthew to get the car ready I will be leaving soon.” said Malcolm

“of course, i'll tell him right away” said the assistant walking out of his office.

-Malcolm stood up grabbed both his phone and wallet from his desk and put them is his back pocket. malcolm then grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair and put it on, he walked out his office and down to the lobby to be picked up by Matthew.- 

-Thea was sitting at the bar waiting patiently when she hears a car door slam and she walks outside to see Malcolm coming out of a limo with a new mechanical hand made from star labs-

“Nice hand!” said Thea trying to not make the conversation awkward.

“You like it, it is new, and quite frankly very comfortable and practical. You would not know how much you actually need your hand.” said Malcolm sarcastically, walking inside as Thea walked alongside of him

-Thea walked behind the bar as Malcolm took a seat at the bar- 

“so, how are you?” said Malcolm trying to break the ice.

“ I’m doing okay, but I got into some trouble and I need your help.” said Thea about to explain

“That was probably not easy for you to say, what’s wrong.” said Malcolm

Thea began to explain, “Okay, when you left after the William thing the club wasn’t doing too well and it hasn’t been for a while but I couldn’t ask olli for money or help because he doesn’t have any, since he and felicity are on the rocks-” 

Malcolm interrupted,”Yes, so i’ve heard” 

Thea replied,”Anyway, I asked this popular guy in glades named woody for a loan of 300,000 dollars and he said i had to pay within 3 months, but i expected the club to be doing better but it isn’t and know i owe woody 265,000 plus interest in a week but I don't have the money.”

“Woody, why do they call him that?” asked Malcolm seeming to be concerned only with the name and not the money.

“uhh, He is a cowboy, like the cartoon character ‘woody’ and the leader of some thug gang around the glades, he is very rich and is known for giving out money with interest.” replied Thea hoping Malcolm would help.

“You would rather ask some dead beat thug than me, for money?” asked Malcolm a little bit hurt

“Well you and I weren’t on the best of terms and my club was dying, this place is the only thing that is truly mine I can’t just let it rot.” said Thea 

“I have been in the business of businesses my whole life, it is my background, you should have asked me for help.” said Malcolm disappointed in Thea

“I know i just didn’t think you would want to help me because I was mad at you.” Said Thea

“Thea, you are my daughter, I will always help you, no matter how you feel towards me.” said Malcolm Implying that he would give her the money.

“Does that mean you will help me?” said Thea in a pleading manner.

“of course, I will, what do you want me to do?” said Malcolm in a fatherly tone

“ I just need 300,000 dollars to give him by next friday, or it is said he tortures the people and takes everything from the people who borrowed the money.” said Thea

“Why aren’t you asking Oliver for help now?” said Malcolm

“Ollie has a lot on his mind and isn’t doing too well himself” said Thea

“Alright, I’ll get you the money today, under one condition, one of my bodyguards goes with you to give this so called ‘woody’ his money. I don’t want anything going wrong.” said Malcolm

“ You can come if you want, I would feel more comfortable and Safer if it was you.” said Thea

Malcolm happy Thea feels safe around him said,” Okay, I’ll stop by later today to give you the mo-” 

Malcolm was cut of by the crashing of a door being kicked open. And the two guys walking in.

“Dad, Those are his men” said Thea whispered in kind of in a panic

Malcolm turned around and looked the thugs dead in their eyes without a shred of fear or surprise.

“Did you call your daddy to help you, cause woody said this isn’t enough, sweet cheeks.” said one of the thugs

Malcolm looked at Thea as to give her the look of ‘do you want me to handle this’ but Thea shook her head. The thug walked up and stood in front of the bar next to malcolm.

“Woody wants his money today or else.” said the thug turning to malcolm “you rich white spoiled people always gotta crawl back to daddy’s pockets, huh.” 

Malcolm looked at Thea one more time with the same look but not saying a single word.

The thug spoke again,” Pssss, sweet cheeks, get the money today.” said the Thug reaching for Thea’s Face 

Malcolm, determined not to let the thug touch Thea, stood up quickly while simultaneously smashing the thug’s head into the bar. He than punched the thug in the face and grabbed his arm. The second thug came rushing at Malcolm But malcolm swiftly dodge, and pushed him to the ground now both thugs are standing in front of malcolm. 

“You think you’re bad.” said one of the thugs trying to punch malcolm in the face

Malcolm caught the punch with his new hand and squeezed making the thug drop to his knees in pain. Malcolm punches the guy in the face knocking him on the ground and does a spinning back kick to his head but not knocking him out. 

The second thug says,” who are you?” 

Malcolm walks up to the guy and says, “someone you have made very angry, tell woody i’m coming.” 

Malcolm turns around walks up to the first thug on the floor and bends down and punches him so hard in his face he is knocked out and falls on the floor in a pool of blood

Malcolm stands up fixes his suit and says,”Get your friend and get the hell out of my daughters club.”

The Thug rushes to his friends aid and says,” So she is your daughter” while picking up his limp friend.

Malcolm looks the thug dead in his eyes and says,” Leave, now” in a very stern and demanding tone.” 

The thug stumbles at Malcolm's demand and struggles to carry his friend out of the club rushing as to not anger Malcolm

Malcolm walks behind the bar and stands next to Thea 

“well that went horrible.” said Thea watching the thug carry his friend out the front door

“Thea, these thugs need to be dealt with, and I will be damned if I let them talk to you like that.” said Malcolm Annoyed he had to fight.

Thea replied ,”Woody has an army of those thugs, dad.” 

Malcolm grabbing a towel from the back of the bar and wiping blood off of his new hand said,” So do I.”

“I thought the league was gone.” said Thea confused

“The league is, but HIVE is not.” said Malcolm staring straight into thea’s eyes ,”I forgot to mention, I’m running HIVE now.”

“What is up with you and evil assassin clubs.” said Thea

“There is a war coming, Thea, and I for one will not be on the losing end of it and neither will you. Which is why I took HIVE. Because i can see the bigger picture.” said Malcolm 

“What war?” said Thea

 

Malcolm didn’t answer Thea but instead said,” Come on, we need to suit up to fight woody.” 

“we are really gonna fight him.” said Thea walking around the bar towards the front door with Malcolm

“Yes we are, and I am going to take down every single beat up thug he controls, till his entire world is burned to the ground.” said Malcolm with vindictiveness in his voice. 

Thea looked at Malcolm and saw his anger that he had towards woody for treating Thea so poorly. 

Thea and Malcolm walk outside and are escorted Into the limo by Matthew and they sit down across from each other.

-The two thugs stumble into a abandoned warehouse, where woody was held up, broken and bruised.-

“What happened to you ladies?” said woody walking up to the thugs

“Well, we went to collect your money from Thea Queen but when we got there he dad was there and he beat us up. He has a fake hand and he is strong.” said the thugs cowering in front of Woody.

“Are you guys retarded, Thea Queen's dad died in a boating accident when she was like 12.” said woody standing in front of the thugs with his hand on his holster.

“Well, that's who he said he was i didn't look at his birth certificate.” said the thug carrying his unconscious friend.

“Ha, first you get beat up by some fake, then you want to sass me.” Said woody slowly inching his finger towards opening his holster. 

“He told me to tell you, he's coming.” said the thug scared for his life.

“Good let him come.” said woody quickly pulling his gun and shooting both thugs in the head and blows the smoke off his gun and holsters it again.

Both bodies of the thugs lay limp on the concrete floor bleeding out.

Woody turns around puts his hand up in the air and announces to his followers, “There is a storm a brewin’ , boys. Amen.” 

“Amen, Amen, Amen” reply all his followers in a god like manner. 

-Thea and Malcolm get to Malcolm's businesses and walk into glass doors to reach his office. They both step to a receptionist.-

“I don't want to be bothered at all for the rest of the day, by no one, and under no circumstances, got it.” said Malcolm to the receptionist

“Yes, sir, understood” said the receptionist turning to Thea before she could follow Malcolm and uttering, “have you been badged and checked by security.” 

Thea caught off guard stutters and says,”uh, umm, no I don't - I dont think.” 

Not knowing who Thea was the receptionist gives Thea a dirty look when Malcolm looks at the receptionist and says in a very stern tone, “she is my daughter, let her in.” 

Thea walks into Malcolm's office and says, “how are you going to be the magician if you walls glass?” 

Malcolm walks behind his desk opens a drawer and presses a small gray button on the side, “like this.” 

As soon a Malcolm pressed the button all the glass windows turned dark gray and you could not see inside or outside. Then Malcolm flipped a switch and The walls became light like a fog you could see out now.

“ what did that do they can see us now.” said Thea confused

“No, we can see out but they cant see in, like a one two way mirror.” said Malcolm showing off his cool office

Malcolm stepped into his changing room while Thea just looked at the cool stuff he had when she came upon a necklace in the shape of an arrow and a beautiful black ruby ring with diamonds. Thea recognized the necklace, that was kept behind glass, but not the ring. Malcolm stepped out of the changing , Thea not noticing, noticed her looking at the items. 

Malcolm fixing his league jacket and looking at it said, “it was your mother's” in a sad, mournful yet disappointed tone.

“I remember the necklace, she use to wear it all the time, until one day she didn't, I asked her about it and she told me she put it in a safe spot to wear later, then I never saw it again.”

“She gave it back to me, she felt guilty about us.” said Malcolm looking up at Thea while buttoning his jacket. 

“The ring, I don't remember it.” said Thea looking at it.

“It is because I never gave it to her, the night she gave me the necklace back we were suppose to run away.she was tired of Robert's games, she was hurt and so was i. We needed each other, but that night I was going to give her the ring and she told me she felt guilty and gave me the necklace. I saw no point in giving her the ring, for her to deny it.” said Malcolm now standing next to Thea looking into the glass case with the jewelry 

“Can I ask you something, dad?” said Thea looking at both items and then at Malcolm 

“Yeah, go ahead” said Malcolm looking down at Thea.

“My mom told me Robert was unfaithful, and i didn't believe her. Did Robert really cheat on my mom?” said Thea in an innocent tone.

“I am sorry, Thea, but she was telling you the truth. Robert was my best friend and everyday he would come by my house and tell me which woman he was indulging in activities with, I hated him for that, but I could never say anything because he would know I was with Moira while he was out and about with other women.” said Malcolm looking again at Moira's necklace.

“How long were you with my mom?” asked Thea looking up at Malcolm as if to get some love story.

“3 years, then she got pregnant and left me, she said she needed to be with Robert and you.” said Malcolm fiddling with the glass case.

“I miss my mom, I miss our hugs, I miss our laughs , I guess I just miss her.” said Thea with a tear in her eye.

“I miss her too, even though she wanted to kill me sometimes.” said Malcolm while giving Thea a sideways hug.

Thea looked at Malcolm with a sense of admiration and said,”Did you really love her?” 

Malcolm looked right at Thea and said, “More than you know, your mom and I had a connection, she was there for me when I needed her the most and I was there for her when Robert wasn't. I loved your mother and she loved me, despite her not wanting to admit it.” 

Malcolm lifted the glass case and pulled out the ring.

“Here, I want you to have this, because I could never give it to your mother.” said Malcolm placing the ring on Thea's finger.

“Thank you, dad, it's beautiful.” said thea

“You’re welcome!” said malcolm putting on his hood, “ now let's get going”

-Malcolm and Thea get to the warehouse where Woody is and they get to the roof where they can see everything inside...there is 10 or 15 guys with guns spread sporadically throughout the entire warehouse. Malcolm and Thea Drop down straight in the middle of the warehouse.-

Malcolm begins to shoot arrows at people left and right, as does Thea. Things happen too fast for Woody’s men to react and soon there are just a few left. Malcolm rushes one guy and Thea rushes another. Malcolm blocks a punch by pushing his arm to the side and hitting him in the throat with his bow, while Thea fought a man by moving around him in a circle punching his body whenever she saw an opening. Malcolm came to Thea to help and kicked the man breaking his leg and Thea knocked him out with one swift punch.

To be continued...


End file.
